A Summer Friend
by MegannRosemary
Summary: One summer during college, Jane and Maura meet at the beach. Jane is working as a waitress and Maura is studying for her Medical College Admissions Test. They become fast friends despite their differences. Soon though, they realize that there is something more then friendship between them. AU. Rizzles.
1. An Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

A/N: Thank you youre-gorgeous-my-friend!

* * *

A Summer Friend

-By MegannRosemary

* * *

One

Jane pounded her fists on his back, "Put me down!" The boys had finally caught up to her in height and took advantage every chance they could.

"Frankie, put her down. She's never going to be a lady if you treat her like that." Angela yelled from the kitchen.

"Maaaa, I was just..."

Angela poked her head around the doorway, a spatula in her hand, "I don't want to hear it."

Frankie stopped in his tracks, just long enough that Jane could scramble out of his grasp.

"Jeez, Frankie, now I'm going to be late for work." Jane glared at him, straightening her white t-shirt. "Bye." She stomped out the door, letting it slam behind her.

This summer was supposed to be a present for the family, but it was torture to her. Sure, it was sweet that her parents had saved enough to rent the small cottage at the beach. She should be more grateful. But it was their way of keeping an eye on her, influence her future. They wanted her to get cultured, hang with the so-called rich kids and find a more suitable career than joining the force. It wasn't just that they didn't want her to be a cop. If she became a cop, chances were that her brothers would follow in her footsteps. Her ma would kill them before they had even the slightest chance of getting killed on the job. Her worst nightmare, Angela claimed. Pop would never forgive Jane. Not the boys, but Jane, if they didn't follow him into the business.

She had three months in a tiny cottage with her bickering family.

Fantastic.

So she'd taken a job as a waitress down by the boardwalk, just to get out of the house.

And, to earn some money in the likely case that her parents disowned her by the end of the summer. It wasn't that much of a stretch, in all honesty.

She passed by laughing twenty something's, tanned and rich, hanging in groups on the beach. Teenagers surrounded the lifeguard stands, giggling and flirting. Bored parents watched their kids and honeymooning couples ignored the world around them.

It was all so normal.

Jane didn't know what normal was. She had no close friends in college and her few high school friends had lost touch.

Ma wanted her to meet a boy this summer, have a summer romance. Probably so that she would follow him to some ivy league school and get a degree in law or business.

Gross.

She let a crack form in the brick wall she had built around her fragile heart; a friend would be nice though. It would be nice to have someone to share horror stories with, complain, laugh, and just talk.

She'd barely spoken to anyone during her first year of college, and that had been difficult enough.

She shook her head as she reached the door of the restaurant - she didn't need anyone, she was used to being alone.

The manager handed her an apron, "Here, put this on. We'll show you how handle the bills after. First, you'll learn how to set the tables, the bar. Make sure you have a full pitcher of limes and one of lemons. A pint glass of oranges too. Got that."

Jane nodded.

"You'll work lunches for now, but show me you're capable and I'll give you a few evenings. Good?"

Jane nodded again.

"Maddie is over there, she'll show you how to set everything up." He pointed to a bleach blonde and headed into the back office.

"Hi, I'm Jane."

The blonde stuck up her nose at her and spoke in a bored tone, "Here, this is what it looks like. Just do it ok."

Ok, so this wouldn't be a friend. But maybe she would find someone.

Maybe.

* * *

Maura unlocked heavy door and slowly pushed it open. The large beach house smelt... clean, like cleaning products and polish. Despite the summers spent here, it never felt like home. It was just a house, a big empty house.

The housekeeper must have opened the place for her. She didn't need it or want it, but her mother confused it with caring for her.

She supposed she should be grateful, but the scent was almost overpowering and she wandered throughout the big house opening windows.

"Hello room." Maura dropped her suitcase on the pale hardwood floor of her bedroom. Everything was stark and fresh as it always was.

A splash of colour stood out on the vanity, a bouquet in magenta and fuchsia.

She bent to smell the flowers, to chase away the artificial scent of lemons.

Maura unpacked slowly and carefully. Each precisely folded garment was put into the pretty white draws or hung in the large walk in closet. She arranged her notebooks on the desk and stood back to survey the room.

It looked no different than when she'd arrived. It was just a room, not her room.

The phone rang, shattering the silence and startling her.

"Hello Mother."

"Maura, you made it all right?"

"Yes, thank you for opening the house."

"How is the studying coming along?"

"I'll start tomorrow." Maura sighed.

"Don't forget to contact the Dixons and the Clarkes."

"I won't mother."

"It's important to represent the family and that you make connections for yourself. You'll need those to get into medical school."

"I know."

"You'll have a good time this summer. Meet some new people, make some friends."

There was a hint or worry, of genuine concern for her daughter. But Maura ignored it, her mother wanted only to feel better about spending her summer in France. "Yes, mother."

"Well, it's late here. Good night, Maura. Study well tomorrow."

"Goodnight, I will."

Silence reclaimed the house and it echoed around her.

She padded down the hall to the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was well stocked and Maura made a mental note to thank the housekeeper. She pulled a casserole out and moved to heat it up.

After setting the table for one, she sat by the light of a warm candle, staring out at the beach as she ate her meal.

There was nothing else to do but go to bed, the vast house creaking around her.

Maybe her mother was right and she'd meet new people, make new friends.

Maybe.

* * *

A/N: This story is writing itself, though I've definitely never written an AU fic and I'm not too sure about it. If you have any criticisms please tell me and feel free to throw suggestions at me too if there is any situation you want them to be in. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll join me!


	2. Meet Cute

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

A/N: Thank you youre-gorgeous-my-friend!

* * *

Two

* * *

Maura slammed the textbook shut with a sigh of relief, only to quickly thumb through to the last page again to check the formula. At last, satisfied that she had it memorized, she stood up, stretching. She wanted a change in scenery and wandered to the kitchen.

Impatiently, she opened and closed the fridge door, looked through the cupboards.

Without the distraction of her studies, the silent house sent chills through her. Rubbing the goose bumps on her arms, Maura stepped out to the porch, the sun bright and warm on her skin.

Sounds from the beach floated up to her, drew her down the steps. She sat there for a few minutes, soaking up the laughter and the shouts before they drew her further out onto the sand. First though, she headed back in to grab a purse and a textbook.

She wandered down the beach, kicking of her sandals off to walk in the wet sand. The book was heavy in the bag on her shoulder, a comfort and a reminder.

"Hey, Maura."

She was startled out of her reverie, "Hi." She couldn't place the face.

"It's me, Peter."

"Oh, hello. How are you?" She tried to place the face but wasn't having any luck.

"Your mother told my mother that you were here." He looked her up and down, "hey, you want to come hang with us." He jerked a thumb at the group behind him, boys looking her up and down with interest and the girls looking at her with what she could only read as disgust.

"No thank you, I have plans. Maybe another time."

"Sure, later."

"Bye."

Maura shook her head at the encounter and trudged up the sand to a restaurant with blue and white flags. It looked peaceful on the outside and she hoped that it would translate inside.

She sat by the window so that she could keep an eye on the ocean. A brunette dropped off a water with lemon by her table and she sipped it as she studied. The noise of the restaurant filled the empty places within her and helped keep her focused.

Only one voice rang out over the others, the brunette who had handed her the water. She was always arguing with one of the other servers and her brown eyes flashed with a passion she had never seen before, in anyone and certainly not over towers of glasses. Her dark curls had a life of their own and they fascinated Maura to no end.

Despite the distractions, the atmosphere was the perfect place to lose herself in her studies.

* * *

Jane noticed the girl with a serious look on her face, her head bent over a thick book. Sunlight shone on the blonde streaks of her light brown hair. She twirled a strand of hair absentmindedly between her delicate fingers.

Her back was perfectly straight, perfect posture for someone sitting in the same hard wooden seat for so long. Her legs were crossed beneath her, giving her an almost childlike look about her.

She was oblivious to the world around her. She didn't look up throughout the busy lunch rush, nor did she look up when a loud group of teenagers made their way in for a late afternoon snack.

"Who is that girl over there?" Jane asked Maddie.

"How should I know?"

Jane shrugged, "I just wondered if she might be a regular."

"No."

She drew an iced tea and stuck a straw in it.

She put it down on the table and the honey blonde looked up after a few seconds, startled. "Hello."

"Hi." She nodded to the iced tea, "It's on the house."

"Oh, thank you."

Jane sank down in the chair across from her. "You have the most amazing concentration, you know."

"I...uh..."

"The lunch crowd, the giggling girls... and still you sat here."

Maura took a refreshing sip, "It's just noise, compressions and refractions of air. I tune it out."

"What are you even doing studying? It's summer..."

"I'm taking the MCAT in September."

"What?"

Medical College Admission Test."

"You want to be a doctor?

Maura nodded, her wavy hair falling into her face so that she had to push it back.

"Why would you want to do that?" Jane asked, genuinely curious.

"I find the human body fascinating."

"Huh..." _You want to explain why I'm suddenly having trouble catching my breath and why my palms are sweaty._

"Jane, get back to work," barked the manager from behind them.

Jane looked around to see the one other table that had sat down. She rolled her eyes, "Really?" Then, looking down at Maura, she said, "Don't go away, I'll be right back."

Maura smiled shyly, "Alright. I'll talk to you later." Without a seconds hesitation she returned her concentration to the diagrams in front of her.

Jane returned a few minutes later, this time setting a bin of cutlery on the table in front of her. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty this summer."

"I'm just nineteen. Just finished my first year of college." Jane worked her way through the stack of forks and knives, rolling them with a napkin.

"I just finished my second." Maura propped her chin in her hands, "You know that I want to be a doctor, so, what do you want to be?"

"A cop. Detective. Homicide.

"Wow. " Maura's eyes widened, "That is very noble."

Jane laughed huskily, "Yeah, well, tell that to my parents." She got up again.

Maura looked startled, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'll be right back, I just have to see to these people." Jane jerked her chin in the direction of a small family.

She sank down again, moments later, "So, do you have a family?"

"A mother and a father. Do you?"

"My parents and two younger brothers."

"What's it like to have such a large family." Maura asked.

"Loud. No privacy. I love it though, just don't tell anyone."

"I don't have anyone to tell," Maura answered honestly.

Jane's heart went out to the girl, she reached a hand across the table as Maura did the same. They both drew back and silence fell between them.

Jane finally picked up the cutlery, "I have to finish up, and my shift is ending."

"Oh, sure. I should be getting home anyways." Maura packed her bag, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you." Jane watched the girl walk out and realised that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she saw her again.

* * *

**A/N: I'll try posting this every Tuesday to stretch it out over the hiatus : ) Thanks for the fabulous response and of course I welcome any critics and any suggestions! **


	3. Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles

A/N: Thanks to the lovely youre-gorgeous-my- friend!

* * *

Three

* * *

"Ma?" Jane yelled from her room, her deep voice filling the small cottage.

"Yes, Jane," Angela replied softly and with exaggerated patience.

Jane stomped through the worn hardwood hall, "My room is clean. Where are my running clothes?"

"It was a pigsty in there and we've barely been here a week, you'll keep that room clean young lady."

"Ma, I just want to go for a run."

"Tell me about your first day at work."

"After I go for a run, please Ma."

"They're in the laundry, don't you have something else to wear, something clean."

"Whatever." She did, but it wasn't the old, too large, Boston PD t-shirt that she'd found. It drove her more than anything, more than keeping away from her old nickname, more than trying to stay out of the house. Nobody understood why she wanted to be a cop so badly.

She finished changing and shoved a baseball cap down on her head, pulling her thick pony tail through the back.

She stretched half heartedly on the porch steps and then started an easy jog down the beach.

That girl she'd met earlier...Her response to Jane's desire to be a cop had been different, different than anyone else's had ever been. Maybe if they got to know each other better, she'd have someone who understood her. Oh, to have someone who did...

Jane grinned, she liked her. She was direct and smart.

She wasn't like most girls who were sweet to your face and then nasty behind your back.

That girl could be a true friend.

Jane picked up the pace as she ran through the hard wet sand at the water's edge.

And, she was beautiful – her face was so cute and her hair looked so soft, Jane wondered what it would be like-

What was she thinking?

She couldn't be thinking like that.

That was weird. She shook her head and lifted the brim of her cap to meet the eyes of the toned, shirtless men running around her.

One caught her looking, "Hey hot stuff."

_Really? _

Jane turned sharply, running through a shallow wave and soaking her sneakers. That was far enough for one day.

She concentrated on her feet, stepping over the seaweed left by the waves as she ran back. She sprinted the last one hundred meters and threw herself in the sand, chest heaving.

Seconds later, Frankie plopped down beside her. "Dinner's ready."

"I'll be in in just a minute." She replied without looking at him.

"Why didn't you let me go with you?" He sounded hurt, and much younger than he was.

"Where?" Jane chanced a glance at her little brother. He looked like a lost puppy and she rolled her eyes.

"For your run."

"You wouldn't have been able to keep up."

The hurt look of a child was gone and replaced with adolescent defiance, "I would too. I'm fifteen Jane, I'm not a little kid anymore." He pushed himself up and strode purposefully into the house.

_Great. Way to disappoint everyone_.

* * *

"Janie, you could have showered." Tommy fanned his hand in front of his nose dramatically.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Pass the bread squirt."

"So Jane, come on tell me about your first day of work."

"It was fine Ma."

"Did you meet any boys?"

"My boss is a guy. He's strict but fine."

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean, no I didn't." Jane tore off a chunk and chewed obnoxiously.

"Any new friends?" Angela tried again.

"Not any of the servers, that's for sure. I did meet one-"

"Oh Janie, you have a friend. What's her name, what's she like, tell me everything." Angela clasped her hands together.

_I don't even know her name_, Jane realised_, it's going to be fun finding her again_. "I dunno, she is a year older than me and she wants to be a doctor." Jane shrugged, trying not to make a big deal out of it - because it wasn't, or it shouldn't be, even though it felt like it.

"Her parents must be proud." Angela folded her napkin beside her plate to clear the table and cast a disapproving gaze to Jane.

_Yeah, I just wish you could be proud of me._

* * *

"Hello, Mother." Maura twirled the telephone cord between her fingers.

"How did your studying go?"

"Fine, Mother." She let the loops slide of her fingers, one by one.

"Did you make any calls?"

"I'll make then just as soon as I hang up." Maura cringed and quickly changed the subject. "How was Paris?"

"It was lovely, thank you. But, I must run, dear. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye mother." Maura sighed as she hung up the phone and she played out the rest of the conversation in her head. _Oh, before you go Mother, I made an almost friend today._

_Oh dear, that's wonderful. You must tell me everything._

* * *

Instead of chatting with her mother for hours on end, she was on the Dixon's front porch two hours later, dressed in appropriately in a sundress and carrying a bouquet of flowers. She'd made the calls and had been invited, rather demanded, to attend dinner down the road with them.

She rang the bell, listening for the footsteps down the hall, and the maid opened the door to allow her into the white marble foyer. With barely a word, she accepted the flowers and showed her to the sitting room.

It was white too.

Mrs. Dixon came to greet her, clasping Maura's hands with cool fingers. "Come in, Maura dear. Peter is so anxious to see you."

"Thank you for inviting me tonight."

"You must be so lonesome in that big house all by yourself, your mother asked us to look out for you."

"It's not so bad, I am occupied with studying and don't have time for much else."

Mr. Dixon looked up from his newspaper, "Well then, we should put you in contact with Mr. Fredrick or perhaps Mr. ..."

They droned on and on, discussing various contacts, their influence and their position in society.

Maura looked past the bored Peter, who surreptitiously poured himself another glass of wine, and concentrated on the world outside the window. Children were being dragged reluctantly in for their dinners and couples strode arm in arm down the beach. People ran by and birds swarmed around feasting on the food left by the masses. It was chaos and it called to her. The orderly and polite conversation was too much and not enough. She needed something more.

She caught sight of a bouncing dark curly ponytail running by, far down on the beach.

That small glance made her think of the girl she'd met earlier. Maura was surprised that she'd given her a second thought but she didn't hate the girl on principle and that was more than she could say for most people she met.

She wasn't quiet or reserved. She was vibrant and just so...there. She wasn't someone to tune out, to ignore.

Dinner wouldn't be calm and polite if she were around. She'd have something exciting to say or do.

More than anything she wanted out of there. She wanted to run down the beach after that girl and...Well, likely wasn't even the same girl.

"So Maura dear, what are your top choices for medical school?"

She slid her gaze form the window and focused on Mr. Dixon to reply steadily, automatically, though her mind and her heart were elsewhere.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for the amazing response to this fic! This fandom is amazing and I hope that I don't disappoint!**

**P.S. I know it is Monday and not Tuesday but I won't have internet tomorrow, soooo Happy Monday :)**


	4. Sparks Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli & Isles.

A/N: Thanks to the bestest (yes that's a word) YoureGorgeousMyFriend for reading this over and giving me the brilliantest (also a word) ideas!

* * *

Four

* * *

"Thanks for dinner Ma." Jane shuffled her feet on the spotted linoleum of the kitchen floor.

"What do you want Jane..."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out."

"Meeting someone special?" Angela put down the plate she was drying and peered closely, studying her daughter.

"No! Ma! I'm just going for a walk, and wanted to let you know." Jane stepped back shoving her feet into her sneakers. She was trying here, and her mother was ruining it.

"Alright, alright. Be back before dark."

"Sure, Ma."

Her father waved a hand from where he was playing poker with Tommy. She paused a moment to study her little brother. He'd shot up the past year and was easily as tall as she was, but sitting there, cross legged on the carpet with his tongue sticking out in concentration, made him look younger. It made her think back to just last year where he was a little kid building sandcastles and swimming with his friends. He started running with an older crowd already, they'd adopted him into their club and it worried her, her baby brother growing up.

Frankie appeared by her side, "Can I come with you?"

"No, God Frankie, please leave me alone."

He shrugged the words off, "Fine."

"But maybe tomorrow morning we could go for a run." Jane tried, grimacing.

He brightened. "Yeah!"

"We'll go early, be up or you can't come."

"I'll be ready Jane."

"See yah." She bounded down the steps and out into the sand. It filled her shoes, soft and cool, and made her toes bang up against the end. She marched along the hard, wet sand near the water's edge, a million thoughts racing through her mind - school, the academy, work, that girl...

* * *

"Hey, who are you here with?"

Maura looked up into the smiling face of a brunette and her hopes rose, curiously. The girls hair was lighter though, not dark and wild. She nodded at Peter, surrounded by his gang and them all surrounding the cooler. "Peter invited me."

The girl sat down beside her, nodding knowingly, "My boyfriend's in there somewhere too." She shook her head, smiling at Maura, "Boys eh?"

Maura grimaced, and nodded in return.

"I'm Stacy, my parents own the place on Tower Road."

The place. There was only one house, castle really, worth knowing on Tower Road. One of _those _people. Maura grimaced again, she supposed that she was one of those people as well. Still, maybe Stacy would be a friend, she was nice enough to stop and talk. "I'm Maura."

"Cool." Stacy turned her attention to her silver nails, picking at the cracked polish. "So, you summer here every year? I don't remember seeing you before."

"Sometimes we're here; sometimes we spend it in France."

"Oh." Stacy studied her nails again, a bored look on her face.

"Babe. Babe, get over here."

Stacy bounded up, smiling and animated, "Great talking to you Maura, I'll see you around."

"Bye." _I'll just sit here. _She couldn't really complain though. The air was cool at her back and sitting here in front of the low bonfire, her hands and feet were pleasantly warm. The fire danced for her, sent off little showers of sparks that was her own private fireworks display.

* * *

Jane caught sight of a crowd up the beach; teenagers hanging in small groups, some dancing to the music from a large boom box.

She almost passed it by, dismissing it as just another party, on just another Saturday night. But the firelight caught and glinted off the hair of a girl sitting on a log by the fire. The girl. Her only summer friend.

Jane pushed her way through the crowd, pretending like she belonged; grabbing two beers form the cooler as she sauntered by.

"Hey you." She sank down onto the smooth driftwood beside her.

Maura looked up with a fake smile, expecting Stacy, but it was that girl from the restaurant. "Hi."

Jane offered a beer but Maura shook her head.

"It's fine, you're all rich kids, and the cops won't care."

"I just don't like beer." Maura wrinkled her nose at the bottle dripping with condensation.

"Suit yourself, someone will drink it." Jane propped the beer in the sand and opened her own. "So I never did learn your name. I can't go around calling you Dr. Smarty Pants."

"I'm not a doctor yet. My name is Maura though, Maura Isles."

"Wow, that's pretty. Fancy though, I guess you'll be Dr. Fancy Pants."

"I'm not a doctor yet..."

Jane grinned. "I know."

The smile was infectious and Maura grinned back, "What's your name then detective?"

"Rizzoli, Jane."

"It suits you." Maura studied the tanned face. "It's strong, like you."

"Thanks." Jane settled herself, resting her forearms on her knees to lean closer to the fire, feel the warmth on her face. She turned to look up at Maura, who was still sitting with perfect posture on a driftwood log, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. "So what are you doing over here by yourself?"

"The cooler is more interesting than I am." Maura raised her eyebrows at the boys still crowed around the cooler.

"I'm sure that you're much more interesting than that cooler, I know it." Jane lifted the bottle in her hand, "And, well, look at me, I get to have the benefits of both."

Maura smiled shyly, "Thanks."

Jane rolled the beer between her hands, "So, your parent's just let you go to parties like this?"

"They don't really care, so long as it's the right people. Plus they're in France right now."

"Wow, so you're really all alone here." Jane stopped fidgeting to turn and face Maura. The hazel eyes were warm and bright in the light from the fire, only a hint of sadness hiding in the depths. "Tell me more about yourself." There was something about those eyes that made her want to see everything that they'd seen.

Maura shivered slightly, not from the cold, from...excitement? Maura couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion. Jane's deep brown eyes were so open, so familiar that she wanted to tell her everything. "I...what do you want to know."

"What kind of doctor do you want to be? Do you really like studying away your summer holidays? What do you do for fun? What's your favorite colour?"

"I don't like people-"

"You don't like people and you want to be a doctor?"

"Yes, that's right. I believe I want to be a medical examiner or a pathologist perhaps."

"Like dead people?"

"Yes."

"Ew."

"You said you want to be a homicide detective."

"That's different." Jane smirked.

Maura giggled softly, "No its not." Then she continued, trying not to smile and failing, her mouth turning up as she spoke, "Yes, I do like studying away my summer holidays. Studying is comforting, I'm good at it and I find the material interesting. I like to play tennis or read for fun. My favorite colours are burgundy and teal."

Jane was inexplicably mesmerized by the loft, lilting words and the sight of her rosy skin from the warmth of the fire. "You have a good memory..." Then the rolled her eyes, "Burgundy and teal, really? You couldn't just say normal colours like red and blue?"

"It's not the same thing."

"Of course it's not." Jane shook her head, curls flying.

"So what's your favorite colour?"

"Black or red."

"Black's not a colour it's a shade."

"Whatever." Jane laughed and pushed at Maura's shoulder playfully. "Fine, I like red and blue."

"Ok." Maura shrugged, pushing back against the warm hand on her skin and sending Jane a dazzling smile. "What do you do for fun?"

"I run, hang with my little brothers when they're not being silly."

"Oh right, I'm not supposed to tell anyone you love your large family."

"Thanks." Jane glanced down at her shoes. "I just feel stuck sometimes, you know. I want to go and do my own things and I get so frustrated when they don't understand. I feel like I'm being so mean and I push them away so that I don't disappoint them when I go be a cop. I really do like hanging out with them..." Jane was surprised at the words falling out of her mouth; how she could just say anything to this person she'd met twice.

Maura reached over to place a cool hand on Jane's knee, "It's ok Jane, it's just family. I get it."

Her skin tightened where Maura's hand lay, heating up from the touch. She tried to throw off the sensations and the words she'd just blurted by bumping into Maura again, "Thanks."

Stacy sidled up to them then, pulling her boyfriend behind her, "Hey, we're heading out on the boat, want to come?" Then she noticed Jane, "Who's that? She'd not from around here."

"I'm right here," Jane drawled. "I was just heading out." She inched away from Maura and stood up, giving a little wave and heading down the beach.

Maura pushed herself up from the log, "No thanks, I should be heading home."

"Sure." Stacy smiled, "I'll see you around. Maybe we can go shopping sometime."

"I'd like that." Maura returned the warm smile. Stacy was nice enough for someone who lived in the place on Tower Road, superficial but nice. "See you."

She hurried after Jane, "Hey! Wait!"

"What?"

Jane's voice was deeper in the darkness, or so it seemed and it startled Maura, stopped her heart for a second or two. Then it beat faster as it worked to catch up and her breath caught in her throat. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Let me walk with you, which way are you going?" Maura rubbed at the goose bumps on her arms.

Jane pointed.

"I'm that way too."

"Ok."

Maura shivered again and Jane tugged off her sweatshirt without a word.

"Thanks." Maura hugged it around her, the material almost reaching her knees, as they moved through the darkness

Away from the fire, the wind coming of the water was cool and crisp. Before, the comforting crackle took their words, made them smooth, fluid, but out here their conversation was punctuated, staccato.

They struggled to find their rhythm, stumbling through the soft sands of the dunes, bumping into each other as they walked.

"Are those really your friends?"Jane asked.

"Acquaintances, yes."

Jane felt nervous, out here, alone with Maura. She blurted out the next few questions, "Who's your best friend at home? Will your real friends visit you? What's your house like? Is it glamorous?"

"I don't really have a best friend, just a bunch of girls I study with at school. They might visit so we can study together. "

"You're pretty boring you know. "Jane grinned.

Maura caught the look even in the darkness, "I thought you said I was interesting." She winked, surprising herself.

"Oh right, I forgot, I don't have as good a memory as you do." She said, returning the wink.

The glow from the light on her porch spilled out onto the sand and she stopped, "This is me..."

Maura started to pull off the sweatshirt and Jane shook her head, "Keep it, we'll see each other again."

"Thanks, it chilly out."

"Do you have far to go, want me to walk you?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's not too much further." She gestured up the beach to the increasingly larger houses.

"Ok. I should go. I said I'd be home before dark...and I'm late."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, it was fun."

"It was." It was Maura's turn to look down at her feet. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, we will. It's a small place and a long summer. Plus you know where to find me."

"Ok." Maura grinned hopefully.

"Ok."

"See you."

"See you."

Jane hurried up the steps, but stopped at the top to look down the beach and watch Maura walking gracefully away until she was out of sight.

* * *

A/N: I reeaaalllly worked on making this one longer for you and I had a lot of fun writing it :D A million thanks to everyone!


	5. Day at the Beach

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

**A/N: This chapter is unbeta-ed, any mistakes are my own. Still have to give a shout out to YoureGorgeousMyFriend for being so inspiring!**

* * *

Five

* * *

Frankie pushed past Jane as they ran the last few steps to the front porch. He slapped the railing a few seconds before Jane, a grin spilling across his features. Maura caught the grin from her place on the steps and instantly took him for a Rizzoli.

He jumped up, punching a fist in the air, "I beat you Jane, I beat you!"

"Only because I let you!"

Two tanned and toned legs appeared in front of her and Maura forced herself to draw her gaze to meet Jane's eyes. "Hello."

"Oh hey, Maura." Jane slumped down on the weathered steps beside her. "Frankie, go stretch."

"But you-"

"Do it squirt. That's my little brother Frankie."

Maura smiled, nodding. "I came to return your sweater..."Maura trailed off, stealing a glance at Jane beside her. The girl was studying her brother down on the beach, stretching in the shallow water. "Your mother said that you'd be back soon..." _So I waited. For some reason I waited. To see you. I was just lonely and needed some company..._

Jane grinned, turning her attention to Maura, "Good. So what are you doing the rest of the day."

"Studying."

"Wrong. We're going to the beach."

Frankie came back panting and dripping and he asked hopefully, "Me too?"

"No way." Jane turned to face Maura, balancing precariously on the edge of the step. "C'mon Maura."

"I really should study..."

"Nope, it's my day off and you're coming with me, otherwise I'm stuck with this moron."

Frankie stomped inside and no sooner had the door banged shut, Angela's shrill voice yelled, "Jane be nicer to your brother!"

Jane rolled her eyes in response and Maura had to fight to hide a smile. Her head spun pleasantly at the quivering Rizzoli energy. The teasing, the playfulness...the love that emanated from every move...It fascinated her and she catalogued the evidence as any scientist would in a new environment. More than that, it warmed her, comforted her, and she wrapped it around herself like she had Jane's sweater.

Jane's deep voice startled out of her reverie, "You can study another day, you deserve a break."

"I..." She wanted to, though the thought scared her. To sit and study was safe, being with Jane felt anything but.

Jane pushed herself up from the steps and reached a hand out to Maura.

Maura found herself reaching forward and Jane pulled her up from the steps. "I have to shower and you need to get your stuff so let's meet in an hour."

Maura nodded, she didn't have the power to resist her new found friend. "Where?"

"What's the beach like near you."

"It's nice."

"I'll bet." Jane grinned, "Lets meet there. Where do you live?"

Maura rattled of the address, "It's right on the beach. Do you want me to write it down?"

Jane grinned the famous Rizzoli grin, "I'll remember." She headed up the steps, "I'll see you later!"

* * *

Jane knocked on the sliding glass doors that faced the ocean exactly an hour later and Maura forced herself not to run to the door. "Hello Jane."

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, I have to just grab my bag."

She locked up and they headed down to the beach. Jane tugged the bag from her hands, "This is suspiciously heavy Maura. You didn't bring a book with you?"

"Of course I did, you never know..."

"Really?"

"Its small, I promise I won't take it out." Maura hoped that she wouldn't have to go back on that promise. But she needed the book like a child needs a security blanket or a stuffed toy.

"See that you don't." Jane handed the bag back, exaggerating its weight. "You're so tiny; it must be the books that made you shrink."

"No, that's impossible."

Jane stopped abruptly ending the conversation, "How's right here?"

Maura stumbled slightly, "Um...sure."

They spread their towels out on the sand and spread their stuff out around them. Sitting on the edge of her towel, Jane pulled off her baggy t-shirt and pulled a baseball cap on over her still damp hair.

Maura pulled her own t-shirt over her head and dug out sunscreen form her bag, smoothing the coconut smelling lotion on her arms and legs. "You should put some on too."

"I just tan." Jane shrugged.

"It's not good for you, the literature says..."

"I'm fine Maura, but thanks for your worry."

Maura pursed her lips, electing to keep her mouth shut until she knew Jane better, "Would you be able to put some on my back?" She pulled her hair to the side, exposing the graceful line of her neck.

"Yeah sure." Jane grabbed the pale pink bottle and started to smooth the lotion.

Maura shivered. Jane's hands were surprisingly smooth, her light touch tingling.

"Sorry, are my hands cold?"

Maura managed to shake her head. "No." _Quite the opposite in fact. _She turned, pulling away from Jane's hands, "Thanks."

"Sure." Jane lay back on the towel for mere minutes before she sat up again, unable to stay still, "You ready for a swim?"

"Sure." There was an energy building inside her, growing and bursting. She jumped up and started to run to the water, surprising both Jane and herself, "Race yah!" There was something about Jane that set her off balance, tilted the scale so that every repressed thought or action wanted to burst free, dancing and singing.

Jane laughed in pleased surprise, and ran after her, keeping pace beside her until they hit the water. They splashed in to their knees, gasping at the cold water. The summer sun hadn't warmed the water yet and still held the icy winter notes.

They stood, arms folded over their chests, shivering in the waves. "I forgot how cold it was."

"Me too." Maura's teeth chattered involuntarily.

Jane glanced from her black-one piece to Maura's red two-piece, "You know for a science geek you're not as modest as I thought you would be."

"Oh my mother brought from Paris."

"Oh, of course." Jane laughed, "As if that explains everything."

Maura opened and shut her mouth, "What? How?"

"Never mind...Are you ready?"

"For what?"

Jane took two steps backwards into the deeper water, "Are you chicken?"

"I'm not a chicken, why would you even say that?"

"Haven't you ever heard...never mind. Let's go."

Maura shook her head, "Its freezing."

"You'll get used to it." Jane stepped forward again, "don't make me come get you."

Maura held her hands up in front of her, taking small steps towards Jane. The waves pulled at the sand under her feet, setting her more off balance than she already was.

They waded out until they were waist deep and on the count of three jumped in, Jane flopping under and Maura arching into a shallow dive. They both cam up spluttering and gasping, clutching at each other in shock. "Why did we do that?" Jane exclaimed, tucking her long hair back.

"You were the one who wanted to!" Maura rubbed the salty water from her eyes. Then she grinned in spite of herself, "Let's do it again."

Jane stopped and stared, "I like you."

Warmth spread throughout Maura's body, and it stayed as they dove again and again into the water.

When their toes were numb and fingers wrinkled, they waded to shore and let the sun dry the salt water on their skin. They lay on their stomachs chatting and tracing designs absentmindedly in the soft sand before them.

"What were you like as a kid?" Jane asked, "Were you always so smart."

"I always enjoyed school."

"Why science though, why medicine?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"About many things, yes."

"Aren't you curious as to how things work - how your body works, how the other living and non living entities work and how they came to be that way?"

"Not really, I guess I wonder more about what people think and how they think, how it drives them to do what they do."

Maura stopped drawing in the sand and sat up, and said thoughtfully, "You're smarter than you look Jane."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jane sat up as well, crossing her legs. "What did you do for fun as a kid?" She just needed to know how this girl thought, how she came to be the way she was. What drove her? What moved her?

"Same as now...I read a lot, I had a different activity nearly every evening. Dance, gymnastics, tennis, piano, violin…"

"I used to want to be a ballerina."

Maura sat up, looked her up and down. "You certainly have the right body for it. What changed?"

"I think I turned 6 and suddenly I was too old...Discovered soccer."

Maura laughed, tinkling and magical enough to turn the sand at her feet to fairy dust. It became Jane's mission that afternoon to hear it again and again, as Maura's sprit shone through.

They talked until the sun kissed the horizon, and they shivered with their towels wrapped around them. Maura's teeth chattered, forcing Jane to stand up, "C'mon my friend, let's get you home. This is the second time you've frozen to death in my company, it's a wonder you want to see me ever again."

"Oh, I do, Jane. I do," Maura insisted as Jane held out a hand to pull her to her feet.

Just up the beach, they stopped, "I guess this is me." Maura shuffled her feet in the now cool sand, unable to meet Jane's eyes. She wasn't ready to say goodbye quite yet.

"Hey, why don't I give you my number? We might be able to see more of one another, rather than just waiting to bump into each other. Do you have paper?"

"I'll remember." Maura flashed a smile and Jane rattled off the digits.

"I guess I'll see you around then..." Jane stepped back, ready to head home but then leaned forward again to step into a hug.

It surprised them both, both of them stepping forward at the same time.

The warmth of their skin caused new goose bumps and they sighed into the seemingly familiar gesture, their senses heightened by the smell of salt and wind and fruity shampoo. They stood there for what seemed like a long time before they each moved silently, as if in a dream, home.

* * *

**A/N: School started and I'm writing my thesis this year so science has taken over and sucked away any creative juices. Feel free to yell at me here or on tumblr (same name there) or wherever if I am taking forever to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favourite-ing!**


	6. Technicolour

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rizzoli & Isles.**

**A/N: Thanks to YoureGorgeousMyFriend for her perfect comments and for not letting me ignore the bits I got stuck on. You are the absolute best!**

* * *

Six

* * *

"Hey Jane! Phone!" Angela called from the kitchen.

"What?" Jane glanced up from the puzzle she was working on.

"The phone, it's for you."

"Oooh Jane has a boyfriend," Tommy sang.

"Shut up squirt, it's probably work."She scrambled up and shuffled her way into the kitchen, watching her brothers nudging each other and giggling.

Jane took the phone from her mother's outstretched hand, "Thanks," she mumbled. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Maura Isles speaking."

Angela watched as her daughter's face lit up, sharp angles softening and body relaxing.

"This is Jane Rizzoli speaking," she said huskily, laughing deeply. "Why do you have to be so formal?"

"I shouldn't have called if you were going to laugh at me." Maura laughed hesitantly in return.

"I'm sorry, I'm glad you called...You remembered my phone number," she continued, softly.

"Of course I remembered."

Angela had stopped doing the dishes and watched her daughter in amusement; the girl twirled the phone cord and spoke softly into the phone, looking shyly at the ground. It had been a girl on the phone, though, she was sure of it. She continued watching until Jane made a face and pulled the cord down the hall.

Jane sank down on the floor, as far as the cord would reach, "So why do you want to talk to me?"

It was a good question, Maura realized, from the other end of the line. "I...just wanted to thank you for a good time today."

"You already thanked me."

"I know, but I wanted to say it again. I'll have to study tomorrow."

"Don't worry; I'm working so you're safe."

"I'm guess I should be glad about that." She laughed again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing quite what to say.

Jane slouched back against the wall and propped her feet on the wall across from her. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Oh, ok."

Another minute ticked by as they listened in silence.

"I..." Jane started.

"Do..." Maura stuttered.

"You go ahead-." Again, in unison.

"I should go, I have to be up early tomorrow." Jane said apologetically, "But first, what were you going to say?"

"Do...no, never mind."

"C'mon."

Maura shook her head vehemently on the other end of the line, all of a sudden feeling too shy, "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, sure. I'll see you around. Good luck studying tomorrow."

"Thank you. Good bye, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane grinned, "Good bye, Maura Isles."

She waited for the muffled clunk and the solid tone before dropping the phone to her lap. She leaned her head back against the wall, thinking about the friendship that had sprung up between her and Maura Isles. She'd barely known the girl for that long and already she felt closer to her than anyone before. Was friendship supposed to feel like this? She didn't know, she'd never felt it before.

"Jane Rizzoli, get your dirty feet of the wall."

* * *

_Good luck studying tomorrow. _

If only she knew how prophetic those words would be. Maura sat staring at her notes, she'd been on the same page for a good thirty minutes. Everything seemed to remind her of Jane, of the day at the beach the day before and the clean air and frothy sea. The black and white page was faded today compared to yesterday's technicolour.

Suddenly, there was more to life than studying. It was a whole new world to her, to be able to talk to someone and spend time doing what she considered nothing, what she had always considered a waste of her time. Suddenly it was all she cared for.

She stood up quickly and packed her things into her bag, rushing out of the house before she could give it another thought. She didn't head straight for the restaurant, she had to run through the damp sand, let the freezing cold water send darts of pain to her ankles. It made her feel alive, a reminder that no matter how far she pushed everything down, she could still feel.

She practically skipped past Jane's house, waving at Jane's brother as she hurried by. She smiled to herself, covering her mouth with her hand, knowing that it was doubtful that he recognized her. Of all the families though, that she knew, that lived up and down the beach; there was only one that she cared for.

Further along, she passed the driftwood log where she and Jane had met at the party. Of all the parties she'd been to and all the people she'd met, that had been the brightest and best of them all.

She hugged herself tightly as the wind picked up, hugging the warm feeling of friendship to her. She'd never had a close friend before and she wondered if this was what it was supposed to feel like.

The pretty blue and white flags signaled her arrival and she skipped up the steps. She settled herself at her table and attempted to focus on the black and white before her. She managed a few pages before a tanned hand appeared in front of her setting down a drink.

Maura looked up, "Hello."

"Hey," Jane grinned, "Good to see you here, even if you're studying. Hey, I have a lot of customers to see, I'll catch you in a little bit."

"No problem." She turned her attention to the pages in front of her but her attention was drawn by the deep laugh, the deep laugh that could only come from one Jane Rizzoli. She looked up to see the girl's dark curls framing her face instead of up in the usual ponytail. She was serving a group of men at the bar, laughing and tossing her hair so that the curls seemed almost alive.

She watched in fascination, a study on social habits, she told herself, as the men hung onto Jane's every word, laughing and jostling each other to get her attention. She noticed something else, something that started deep in her stomach. It was jealousy she realized, albeit confused.

No sooner had she made the connection was she moving to the bar, her legs halfway there before her mind caught up. "Hi Jane, you look like you could use a little help."

Jane smiled, relief evident, "Thanks."

Maura pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and fixed her clothes. "Gentlemen, what can I get for you?"

All eyes, including Jane's, turned to her as she took orders, golden hair in shining waves down her back and hazel eyes twinkling. The two women worked quickly to deal with the large group in front of the bar and when the group had dissipated, they sank back onto the floor behind the bar.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I studied you." Maura replied matter of factly.

"Of course you did." Jane shook her head. "Thanks for the help though."

"No problem."

"Good tips today, that's for sure. I'll split them with you after."

"I had fun." Maura waved a hand to dismiss the money but a cloud passed over Jane's face. Maura realized the implication and moved to pat Jane's hand. "Thank you Jane, that would be really nice of you."

Jane forced a smile, "Yeah?"

"Yes." Maura pushed herself up from the ground and pulled Jane up after her.

They stood toe to toe, faces flushed from the excitement.

"I..." Jane started.

"Do..." Maura stuttered.

Jane clapped a hand to her mouth, "Go ahead," she mumbled against her fingers.

Maura grinned, "I was going to ask, do you want to have dinner. I mean, when you're done your shift."

Jane moved her hand to reveal a matching smile, "Yeah, I'll be done in a few minutes. Here, hop up." She patted the bar stool and went around behind the bar to grab them something to drink.

Maura climbed up and folded her hands on the worn, smooth counter.

Jane sidled up with two ice teas, exaggerating her every move, "Hey pretty girl, can I buy you a drink?"

"It won't work on me Jane, like it does on those men."

"No?

"No." She reached for the tea, taking a dainty sip and winked as she set the glass down.

Jane laughed at the show, clutching her heart with exaggeration and laughing, "It works for me."

* * *

**A/N: I definitely struggled getting this chapter out so I'm sorry it's so late. Thanks to everyone who poked me into actually writing this and thanks to everyone who managed to stay with me!**


	7. Do you have a type?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rizzoli & Isles.**

**A/N: Thanks as always to Youre-Gorgeous-My-Friend for her wonderful comments and for flailing in all the right places and for making sure I actually make sense annnnd for making sure I actually get this done. I love you babe, I love you sooooo muchhhhh!**

* * *

Seven

* * *

"Maura, it's a hamburger, you can pick it up with your hands." Jane laughed, her dark eyes twinkling.

"It's just so..." Maura shook her head.

"It's good, tastes much better this way," Jane encouraged her, their fingers brushing as she pulled the knife and fork from Maura's delicate hands.

The blonde took a deep breath as she studied the task in front of her, "I don't know..."

"You can do it!" Jane started tapping her foot on the bar rail to keep the beat, "Mau- ra, Mau – ra, Mau-ra..."

She glanced around, "Jane, you're making a scene, I'll do it." She picked up the burger and took a small bite. "It's good...but tastes the same."

Jane tapped the end of Maura's faintly freckled nose with one of her French fries, "Just enjoy it my friend."

They grinned at each other, momentarily lost in each other's eyes, in the moment.

The brunette cleared her throat, and concentrated instead on her meal, trying to push the curious feeling of weightlessness that she'd experienced. "Uhh, how did your studying go today?"

"I struggled," Maura admitted.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I studied the male species a fair bit this evening but that's about it."

"See anything you like?" Jane winked.

Maura flushed as the unbidden image of a long dark haired beauty flashed in her mind, "No, it was just all very interesting. "

Jane elbowed her, "C'mon, you can tell me, we're friends right?"

Maura studied the last bite of her burger carefully, as if deciding the best way to eat it. "Is it something you tell your friends? I just don't know how this friendship relationship works."

"Yeah, it'd be something you tell a friend if you wanted to." Jane tried to catch Maura's eyes to reassure her.

Maura looked up, met Jane's gaze, "Oh, ok."

"Soooo..."

"What?"

"Do you have something to tell me?"

"Oh no, I didn't find any of the male species particularly attractive."

Jane gulped down the rest of her tea, "No I didn't either. They were all just a bunch of rowdy children, not my type at all."

She stood, clearing the wicker basket that had held her food, tossing the wax paper in the garbage and doing the same with Maura's. She slipped behind the bar and sent their glasses through the wash.

She held a hand out for Maura to help her off the stool. The girl stumbled and fell against Jane, clutching her shoulder as she slid to the ground.

"Thank you, Jane."

"No problem, though for a ballerina I would have figured you'd be more graceful."

"I'm not a ballerina; I used to take ballet that's all."

Jane winked, "If you say so."

They stepped out into the soft night air, the lights from inside casting a warm glow over the two of them. Their shoulders brushed and Maura shivered involuntarily.

"You cold?"

Maura shrugged, rubbing her arms, unable to understand the reason in truth.

Jane stepped forward to drape her sweater around Maura's shoulders; her eyes lingering on the swell of Maura's chest, and felt inexplicably drawn to her. She faltered, the sweater slipping off one pale shoulder as her hands fell to her side.

Maura fixed the sweater, pulling it around her, though she now felt warm inside, impossibly warm, like her skin was on fire.

"Shall we," Jane gestured to the stairs.

They headed home, feeling the pull an invisible string between them - magnetic, electric, elastic, just pulling them. They took every opportunity to touch; walking so that their shoulders brushed, placing a hand on an arm to point out a pale shell in the sand, fingers intertwining for a few seconds as they clambered over sandcastles left by the beachgoers, a poke in the ribs or hand on the back. It was anything to be that much closer to the other person.

Jane blurted, "So Maura, do you have a type?"

"Excuse me?"

"A type, the kind of person you find attractive?"

"I don't know if you'd call it a type, but I find certain characteristics attractive. For instance, that person must be smart or I'd just get annoyed."

Jane guffawed. "You are so stuck up, you know that?"

"No! It's just the truth."

"What are you doing hanging about the likes of me then."

"You're a bright girl Jane, don't sell yourself short." Maura placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. She looked up into the brunette's eyes, half closed in uncertainty but twinkling with humour. She smiled in reassurance and continued, "Now they must be kind, have a good sense of humour but most of all they need to have passion." Maura spoke that last word breathlessly and hopeful.

No sooner had they started forward again when Jane faltered, the sound of the other girls voice made her heart beat speed up and her palms go sweaty.

"That's something the boys in my world just don't have – they should be perfect suitors, smart funny well dressed and kind...but they lack any passion for the world around them."

"I hope you'll find that passion in someone someday."

Maura stopped again, smiling up at her friend. "I've found it in you and that gives me hope."

Jane felt dizzy, thoughts swirling and pulse racing. She felt weightless and out of control. She fought for something to hold on to, so she pushed at Maura gently and laughed, "So I'm totally your type then, right?"

The blonde grinned, and pushed back, "Totally, or at least by my definition previously provided, you would be."

Something rose again in Jane, some emotion, some physical sense of something, and she started moving again. She opened her mouth to say something more but let herself settle into the near silence, the only sounds were the waves and dogs out for their evening walk and the wind in the grass.

When they reached her porch steps, Jane handed over half the tips, fingers brushing Maura's. She leaned in to give the blonde a hug, "Thanks again, for helping me out this evening."

"No problem, it was my pleasure." She reached to pull the sweater from her shoulders but Jane shook her head, "Keep it for your walk, its cold."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Maura grinned, hugging it tight, surprising herself as she wished it was Jane's arms around her. "Night Jane."

"Night Maura."

"I'll see you around." Maura stepped back, turning with a little wave.

"See you around." Jane spoke softly. She watched the small graceful form make her way down the beach until she disappeared into the shadows, not able to tear her eyes away.

* * *

**A/N: Life (i.e. Science) got in the way again and I apologize for the wait. Thanks for the over 100 reviews! I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any comments : )**


	8. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli and Isles.**

* * *

Eight

* * *

_See you around._

As it turned out, Maura didn't see Jane for a few days, a few torturous days. Her mother had surprised her by coming for the weekend as she didn't want to miss the most important parties of the season, she explained.

In between hair appointments and dress shopping, Maura spent her time studying, wrapped in Jane's sweater. She longed to see the brunette, hear her deep husky voice and revel in the warmth she felt in her company. The sweater was a weak substitute but it kept her sane and alive through the long weekend.

Her mother whisked her from one event to another where she answered the same questions about university, her med school plans, no boyfriend. The endless fake chatter and countless glasses of expensive iced tea were nauseating.

She wanted something real.

She wanted Jane.

The vibrant, curly-haired girl brought her to life, made her a better, happier version of herself. She'd never had a friend like her. Maura smiled to herself as she rolled a crystal glass between her palms, she had a friend, who just happened to be her type.

She caught herself, she couldn't really think about Jane in that way. Could she?

She blushed deeply despite the cool wind coming off the ocean and shook her head to clear the thought.

One thing was sure; she desperately looked forward to seeing the brunette again.

* * *

_See you around._

Every time the door opened at the restaurant, Jane would whip around in hopes to see the honey-blonde walk through the door.

It had been days since she had seen her and she missed that damn girl.

Even though she was so rich and snobby and…

No, Jane realized, she wasn't. It was her knee-jerk reaction to protect herself from feeling inferior to the well-to-do families who lived up the beach.

In the very least, Maura was different, she was special. She had a giving soul, not a taking. She didn't think she was better than everyone else; she was just like everyone else, she wanted to be loved. She had a way of healing the world with just her smile.

Jane smiled at the thought; her girl would make a great doctor.

And by her girl, she quickly backtracked, she meant her girl friend.

She turned beet red as she filled the ketchup bottles, her _friend _who was a _girl. _

Yikes, all that talk about "types" and her mind forgot itself.

This had gone on long enough, she needed to see Maura.

* * *

"Good night Maura."

"Night Mother," the young girl answered without looking up from her studies.

"I wanted to let you know I'll be leaving in the morning for Paris, I don't expect I'll see you before I go."

"Have a safe flight." Maura turned to look at her mother, "See you at the end of the summer?"

"Yes, I should return at the end of August." She gasped when she got a good look at her daughter, "Maura dear, what on earth are you wearing."

Maura hugged Jane's sweater even closer, protecting herself and the sweater form the harsh words. "It's from a friend."

Constance wrinkled her nose, "I hope you don't go wearing that out in public, what will people think, my daughter…"

"Don't worry mother."

"Alight then. Good bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Jane jogged along the beach towards Maura's house, speeding up in excitement and then purposely slowing herself to a fast walk. She was anxious to get there, but at the same time she had no idea what to say when she would make it to Maura's place. She stopped in her tracks, practiced a H_ey Maura, _and jumped up and down a few times. She swung her arms to complete her warm up and picked up her jog.

One light shone in Maura's house and Jane took it as a good sign. She took the stairs two at a time and, taking a deep breath, rang the doorbell purposefully.

It was an eternity before the porch light came on and the door opened.

Jane gasped at the serious pale face, the perfectly mussed golden hair and the small, graceful frame drowning in her sweater. The smaller girl was absolutely adorable; it was all Jane could do to keep from squeezing her friend and holding her close.

A smile spread across Maura's face, "Jane," she breathed. Her arms reached out to accept the hug that Jane so wanted to extend, but then returned awkwardly to her side to play with the hem of the sweater.

Instead Jane leaned against the door frame, bringing herself closer to Maura and steadying her shaky legs. "Hey Maura." Just as she'd practiced.

"Hello."

"It's been foreveeeerrrr," Jane drew out.

"My mother flew in; we had some events to go to," She said, shrugging in apology.

Jane made a face, "Ew, that sounds boring."

Maura hid a smile under the cover of tucking her hair behind her ear. Jane wasn't one to mince words, "It was fine Jane."

"Yeah, well, I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Good." Jane winked.

Maura opened and shut her mouth, searching for something witty to say in return.

Jane plowed on, "Hey are you free right now? There are fireworks starting in a bit, down by the pier."

She glanced back into the quiet, dark house, "I…Yes, I am. I'd love to see them."

"Great," Jane grinned and grabbed for her arm.

"Let me get changed?"

"You're fine like that." _Beautiful really, _Jane thought.

"How about shoes?" Maura tried.

"If you must, but then lets gooooo."

Maura slipped her small feet into white sneakers and pulled the door softly behind her. She and Jane made their way down the beach, bumping and touching, always pulled together like a wave and the sand. They talked haphazardly about everything that had happened in the few short days they'd been apart.

It wasn't long before they reached the lights and the loud voices of other beachgoers, all ready to watch the fireworks. The girls picked a patch of sand with a good view of the pier and sank down beside each other. It was still warm from the day's rays and they dug their hands and their feet into the smooth sand.

They smiled at the children running about, at the group of boys drinking and laughing, and at the couples lounging against each other.

Jane looked at the girl beside her, wondering just for a second what it would be like, to have Maura's soft warm body leaning against hers. She could only imagine.

As it was, with Maura's hand inches from her own and Jane was itching to reach over and take the small, perfectly manicured hand in her own.

She carefully and purposely played with the soft, cooling sand, tracing patterns and picking out a small pile of pebbles and twigs.

"Jane," Maura startled her out of her task and she looked up in surprise. "You're distracting me, stop fidgeting," Maura snagged the offending hand, intertwining her fingers with Jane's.

Jane glanced at the sky to make sure the fireworks really hadn't started yet.

It sure felt like it.

_Relax, _Jane coached herself, shaking her head so the curls, wild with humidity, bounced about her head.

As the fireworks began, shooting gold and purple across the sky, she held on tight to the soft, warm skin.

* * *

**A/N: School is done now so I'd like to try and finish this story – it's all planned out, including a mostly written epilogue. Let me know if you'd like to see anything particular with Jane and Maura and I'll see what I can do to add it! I feel a little rusty here so let me know how you liked it or how I can improve. Thanks for reading : )**


End file.
